WilSon Christmas Joy!
by BrandonSufronko
Summary: Will and Sonny's first Christmas as a family with their son, TJ (Tyler Jackson).


**WilSon Christmas Joy! (Part 1/?)**

**I've never written a fic before. But, I've been inspired by my friends ACminaj85 and hpcharmed! And thanks to Tony and Denaya for the help! :) This is Christmas of 2013, WilSon has won custody of their child, (Tyler Jackson Horton). It's WilSon's first Christmas as a complete family! Hope you enjoy! Like/Re-blog if you enjoyed it! :) This will be either 3 or 4 parts. **

Will, Sonny, and their son had a busy Christmas Eve visiting with Lucas, Allie, Kate, and Billie.

Will and Sonny arrived at Kate's place around 3 with TJ. Allie came running, beaming with happiness, "Will, Sonny, merry Christmas Eve! Did you get me anything?"

"Of course we did sweetie, it's in the car, after dinner, you can open it," replies Sonny.

Lucas shook Sonny's hand, saying, "Merry Christmas Sonny, let see my little grandson!"

Kate leaned in and kissed Sonny on the cheek and said, "Thank you for making my grandson the happiest man on earth. Merry Christmas sweetie!"

Then Billie gave him a hug and said, "I love your outfit Sonny!"

Will replies to his family playfully, "Wow, what am I? My family is gushing over my boyfriend and our son, what about me?"

"What can I say Will, there is just something about me that make people love me," Sonny says jokingly.

They all let out a joyful laugh.

Kate quickly says to Lucas, "Let me hold my great-grandson, its my turn, he obviously loves me more!"

Will and Sonny sit down together on the couch, Will puts his arm around Sonny's shoulders.

Billie heads to the kitchen to finish dinner. Allie goes with her to help.

As Will and Sonny sit there, smiling at their son, Lucas coughs, Will and Sonny can tell he has something to say.

"Will, Sonny, I need to say something."

"I hope you guys both know how happy I am for the both of you. I really am. I know I've said it before but I just want to make sure that you that."

"Sonny." Lucas says, "I've never seen my son so happy before. I have you to thank for that. And I know that you're going to be a great father to my grandson."

Will and Sonny's eyes began to tear up. They turn to look at each other and let out a mild smile.

"Mr Horton, I…"

"Sonny, I told you, call me Lucas! Hell, if you feel comfortable enough, call me dad!"

Sonny smiled as he let out a little laugh.

"Well, Lucas, I'm in love with Will and I am going to make it my mission to keep him happy and be the best father to our son, your grandson."

Will began to tear up even more, he leaned closer to Sonny, cupping Sonny's face as he kisses those soft lips. "I love you Sonny, I love our family." As he looks over at baby TJ.

Kate is bawling her eyes out as she is hold Jackson. Tears of joy, of course.

Allie comes running into the the living room. "Dinner's ready people, hurry before I eat all the potatoes!" she says.

"She's serious, she WILL eat all the potatoes." Lucas says jokingly.

They all stand up to head to the dining room, Kate takes Jackson with her. Will and Sonny follow but Lucas stops them.

"Hey boys, come here."

He gives them a hug and says, "I'm proud of the both of you, I love you guys."

Will and Sonny says in unison, "Thanks dad, love you too."

All 3 have to choke back the tears.

They all enjoy a fun little Christmas Eve dinner. Will gives his son his first taste of Billie's famous mashed sweet potatoes. He loves them!

Billie is quite proud of herself.

Will puts TJ into his play pin while they finish.

Will talks about his new job at Basic Black. He loves it.

Sonny volunteers himself and Will to do the dishes.

Will reluctantly agrees.

"Oh Sonny, you're charm gets me every time."

"I hope you had a good time today Sonny."

"Of course I did Will, getting to spend time with the 2 men in my life while catching up with your family. Wouldn't have it any other way!"

Sonny leans in to kiss Will.

Allie enters the kitchen.

"You guys can't get the dishes done if you keep kissing." She lets out a little giggle.

"Hey, Allie, our gift for you is out in our car, you can go get it," replies Will.

Allie jumps for excitement and dashes out the door.

Around 7:30, Will and Sonny can see Jackson is getting a little sleepy.

Sonny says, "Looks like our little guy has had enough excitement for one day, we better get him home babe."

"Yep, you're right, lets get ready."

Everyone hugs everyone.

Kate jokingly asked if TJ spend the night. Sonny replies. "I love you Kate, but not a chance."

They all laugh.

Everyone waves and shouts, "Love you guys, Merry Christmas!" in unison as they drive off.

They make it home around 8 and TJ had already fallen asleep on the ride home.

Sonny puts him in his crib and kisses him goodnight.

Will and Sonny have a few more gifts to wrap for TJ, Sydney, Johnny, and their families.

"You know Sonny, I never thought, this is how I would spend a holiday. I never thought my life would turn out to be like this. But, I'm glad it did because I have everything that I could ever want. I am the luckiest man of the face of the Earth. I couldn't be happier. I have… I mean, we have an amazing son, and I have the most amazing, not to mention smokin' hot boyfriend."

Sonny lets out a laugh and says nothing, just a soft kiss on the lips and hug.

They finish wrapping around midnight. Sonny jumps in the shower.

But, they weren't really finished, Well, Will at least. He had one more gift to wrap.

An engagement ring for his boyfriend.

With the help of his cousin Abigail, he picked out the perfect ring a few weeks ago.

Will knew he wanted to marry Sonny and he thought Christmas would be the best time to ask him to be his husband.

He quickly wraps it and hides it in the back of the tree.

Sonny comes out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Well, merry Christmas to me! I feel like I should take a picture!" says Will all excited.

Sonny laughs. "It's your turn babe."

Will gets a quick shower.

They get into bed around 1 in the morning.

"Hey, it's Christmas Day. Merry Christmas baby, I love you more than you'll ever know," says Will.

"Merry Christmas babe, I love you too! You mean the world to me. You and our son, I couldn't be happier."

They kiss good night and Will goes to sleep with a smile on his face knowing the possibility that in a few hours, he might be able to call Sonny his fiance, if everything goes as planned. No, not if, when. :)


End file.
